


Kilometry od Domu, Wieczność od Ciebie

by enlili



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dan needs a hug, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Who doesn't tho, making stuff up
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlili/pseuds/enlili
Summary: - Dan? – odezwał się jednej nocy, krótko przed skończeniem rozmowy Philip. Jego głos spoważniał nagle.- Tak?- Brakuje mi cię. – Daniel przygryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął oczy, czując jak łzy wydostają się i spadają po jego policzkach. Dopiero po chwili milczenia zorientował się, że oddech przyjaciela jest gwałtowny i przyspieszony. Potem usłyszał cichy szloch. – To przychodzi falami, a dzisiaj czuję, że tonę.Gdy Phil wyjeżdża do Ameryki, by podjąć pracę, Dan zostaje zupełnie sam
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Kudos: 9





	Kilometry od Domu, Wieczność od Ciebie

**Author's Note:**

> poniższa praca to wytwór wyobraźni autorki, nie ma nic wspólnego z realnością

\- Podasz mi te swetry? – Spokojny głos Philipa oderwał uwagę Daniela od okna, w które się wpatrywał.

Pogoda była wyjątkowo deszczowa w tym roku, nawet jak na koniec listopada, nawet jak na Londyn. Padało bez przerwy od kilku dni. Ciężkie krople spotykały się z szybą, roznosząc przyjemnie kojące dźwięki po całym mieszkaniu, znajdującym się na jednym z najwyższych pięter w budynku. Teraz, późnym wieczorem, gdy słońce już zaszło, a w pokoju paliły się światła, mógł zobaczyć na jej powierzchni mieniące się krople oraz własne odbicie. Silny wiatr przeszkadzał mieszkańcom stolicy, którzy, nawet podczas ulewy, załatwiali ważne sprawy, nie mając pojęcia, że w ogóle istnieje świat poza nimi.

Obrócił głowę z miejsca, gdzie stał oparty o futrynę, spotykając się z wzrokiem błękitnych oczu przyjaciela, które teraz patrzyły na niego wyczekująco. Stał on nad otwartą walizką, powoli pakując kolejne rzeczy, przygotowując się do jutrzejszej podróży.

Daniel objął się rękami, przykrytymi ciepłym materiałem jednej z jego ulubionych szarych bluz, przytaknął i podszedł do szafy, wyciągając kolorowe ubrania tak, jak prosił go Philip, po czym podał je mężczyźnie.

\- Nie mówisz dziś za dużo – zauważył, odbierając swetry. Jego czarne włosy wpadały mu do oczu, gdy wkładał materiały do walizki.

\- Niecodziennie wyjeżdżasz na tak długo. – Daniel starał się zrobić wszystko, by drugi mężczyzna nie wyczuł smutku w jego cichym głosie i sztuczności w jego uśmiechu. Dobrze, że Philip już na niego nie patrzył.

\- Wiem, ale musisz przyznać Dan, to niesamowita szansa, nie mogę tego przegapić, nie mogę.

\- Prawda. – Uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, nie docierając do niego oczu.

Wiedział, że Philip ma rację. Nieczęsto dostaje się propozycję współpracy z dużą kampanią, zajmującą się promowaniem kreatywności i, jeśli Daniel miał być ze sobą szczery, nie znał osoby, która nadawałaby się do tej pracy lepiej. Tylko, czy musiało być to po drugiej stronie świata? Mężczyzna nie przestawał mówić o tej możliwości, odkąd tylko odebrał telefon od nowojorskiej firmy. Daniel cieszył się ze szczęścia przyjaciela, naprawdę, ale wizja jego wyjazdu na najbliższe nie-wiadomo-jak-długo nie wydawała się pozytywna.

Ciemnooki brunet nigdy nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze będąc sam. Philip zawsze był przy nim, by go wesprzeć. Pomógł mu przezwyciężyć depresję, zaproponował wspólne zamieszkanie, na co Daniel chętnie przystanął, wysłuchiwał spraw, które leżały mu na sercu, często zarywając noce z tego powodu, jako jedyny zawsze wiedział, co powiedzieć, co zrobić, jakie decyzje podjąć.

\- Przynajmniej będzie spokój w mieszkaniu – próbował zażartować brunet, wytykając niezdarność starszemu mężczyźnie, ale szybko okazało się, że na marne.

Philip odłożył swetry do walizki i podniósł wzrok na przyjaciela. Spojrzał mu w oczy i Daniel wiedział, że nie ukryje prawdy. I tak nigdy nie potrafił, nie przed nim.

\- Dan… - Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do nieznacznie wyższego bruneta, który uśmiechnął się, nie pozwalając, by łzy, które dusił w sobie od kilku tygodni, przedostały się do jego czekoladowych oczu. 

Philip położył mu dłoń na kark, przyciągając jego głowę do swojego ramienia, pozwalając, by oparł się o nie. Daniel zacisnął powieki i zagryzł zęby, nabierając powietrza głębokim wdechem.

\- Jest już późno, Phil – powiedział cicho odsuwając się od przyjaciela. – Spakowałeś wszystko?

\- Większość – odpowiedział, nie spuszczając wzroku z bruneta, który przytaknął na jego słowa.

\- Myślę, że pójdę do siebie.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Mhm, powinieneś wypocząć przed jutrem. Nie chcę przeszkadzać – spuścił głowę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Dan! Nie przeszkadzasz – krzyknął za nim, ale jedyne, co usłyszał to trzaśnięcie drzwi od pokoju drugiego mężczyzny. – Nigdy nie przeszkadzasz – wyszeptał do siebie, składając koszulkę, którą dostał od bruneta na urodziny. Była miękka w dotyku, czarny materiał przyozdobiony idealnie białym nadrukiem symbolizującym datę ich pierwszego spotkania. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do siebie smutno. Nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia, jednego z najlepszych w jego życiu, tego, w którym zmieniło się całe jego życie.

Daniel osunął się na powierzchni zamkniętych drzwi, siadając na drewnianej podłodze. Ukrył swoją twarz w dłoniach, oddychając gwałtownie. Stał się zdecydowanie zbyt wrażliwy. Ale Philip był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jedynym przyjacielem. I, pomimo tego, że wróci, będzie za nim tęsknił trochę bardziej niż powinien.

Obiecali sobie, że będą utrzymywać kontakt, a gdy Philip wróci nie zmieni się absolutnie nic. Ale kiedy to będzie? Rok? Dłużej? To dużo czasu, a, jak wiadomo, on zmienia wszystko. Daniel był pewny, że ich przyjaźń, trwająca od jego osiemnastego roku życia, będzie wystawiona na próbę i, jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to mieć nadzieję, że oboje zdadzą ją pozytywnie.

Inną trudną kwestią do załatwienia był ich wspólny kanał na YouTube. Nagrali videa do przodu z zamiarem publikowania ich w odpowiednim czasie, a potem mieli zamiar ogłosić przerwę, ale, na Boga, mieszkali razem i nie opuszczali się na krok przez ponad dziewięć lat, to nie może nie przyciągnąć uwagi fanów, gdy nagle będą pojedynczo.

Daniel stanął przed łazienkowym lustrem spoglądając na swoje nagie ciało. Zawsze nie lubił tego, jak wygląda. Nie był gruby, ale nie był też szczupły. Kilka zbędnych kilogramów, które dodały się wraz z dodaniem dawki antydepresantów i odjęciem kolejnych objawów choroby, osadziły się na brzuchu i ramionach. Wiedział, że nie wygląda, tak jak chciał i był wdzięczny Philippowi za to, że szczuplejszy mężczyzna nie wypominał mu figury, ani nie zarzucał mu, że powinien ją zmienić. Coś, czego Daniel wystarczająco nasłuchał się w czasach dzieciństwa.

Wypuścił powietrze, czując, że jego oczy zaczerwieniają się i stanął pod strumieniem prysznica, pozwalając, by ciepła woda spadała kaskadami na jego prawie dwumetrowe ciało. Nieczęsto brał długie prysznice, ale teraz czuł, że jest to dokładnie tym, czego potrzebuje.

Stał pod wodą znacznie dłużej niż zamierzał, ale przyjemne ciepło wody skutecznie go zatrzymywało.

Wychodząc z łazienki, ubrał najbliżej leżącą koszulkę i świeżą bieliznę, po czym położył się do łóżka. Ciepła kołdra, przykryła jego zmęczone ciało, dodając mu komfortu, ale nie takiego, jakiego potrzebował. Musiało wystarczyć, nie narzekał.

Nie chciał zasypiać. Wiedział, że od jutra będzie inaczej, gorzej. Nie chciał rozstawać się z jedyną osobą, która w przeciągu jego dwudziestosiedmioletniego życia była w stanie go zrozumieć i polubić takim, jakim był, jedynej osoby, której naprawdę zaufał.

Jego prośba zdawała się zostać wysłuchana, gdyż dwie godziny później wciąż przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc znaleźć pozycji, która by go zadowoliła. Oczy go bolały, gardło piekło, a myśli biegały po jego głowie z zawrotną prędkością.

Usiadł na materacu i spojrzał przez okno. Nawet cichy odgłos miarowo uderzających kropel deszczu nie był uspokajający i odprężający, choć zawsze w ten sposób na niego działał. Teraz zdawał się mieć w sobie tę tandetną nutę melancholii, o której mowa w każdej komedii romantycznej. Coś, czego nie mógł znieść.

Myślach przez chwilę, rozważając opcje i wybrał, w jego opinii, najbardziej ryzykowną.

\- Chrzanić to – wyszeptał do siebie, wstając i udając się w stronę pokoju przyjaciela.

Ciche skrzypienia podłogowych paneli roznosiły się po całym mieszkaniu. Stanął przed drzwiami, uniósł dłoń, zastanawiając się, czy pukać. Wahał się do ostatniej sekundy, ale ostatecznie obniżył rękę na wysokość klamki i nacisnął ją ostrożnie i zajrzał do pomieszczenia.

\- Phil? – wyszeptał. W pokoju unosił się zapach jednej ze świec przyjaciela, kolejne dziwactwo, za którym Daniel będzie tęsknić.

Regularne oddechy drugiego mężczyzny były jedynym dźwiękiem, rozchodzącym się po pomieszczeniu i brunet czuł się niemal winny zaburzając ciszę własnym szeptem i własną osobą. Mimo wszystko, przekroczył próg i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Podszedł do przyjaciela, gdy zobaczył, że jego wysoka, może z dwa centymetry niższa od jego, szczupła sylwetka poruszyła się.

\- Dan? – odezwał się śpiący głos mężczyzny, który starał się teraz otworzyć oczy i przyzwyczaić je do ciemności. – Co się stało? – Po kilku momentach, wyostrzył mu się zarys osoby przyjaciela, stojącego przy jego łóżku i nerwowo przestępującego z nogi na nogę.

Daniel spojrzał na niego smutnymi oczami, prawie dając możliwość wypłynięcia nowo gromadzącym się łzom, mając nadzieję, że Philip nie zauważy.

\- Mogę tu zostać? – wyszeptał, uważając, by jego głos nie złamał się w połowie pytania.

Starszy mężczyzna przesunął się i odchylił kołdrę, odzianą w niebiesko-zieloną pościel, by brunet mógł się pod nią położyć, na co tamten chętnie przystanął.

Leżeli na boku, twarzą zwróceni do siebie. Odległość między ich ciałami i twarzami była mniejsza niż większość najlepszych przyjaciół uznałaby za komfortowe, ale żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało lub nie zwrócili na to najmniejszej uwagi. Czuli spokojny oddech drugiej osoby na swojej skórze, mały gest, który obojgu dodawał poczucia bezpieczeństwa.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić, Danny – odezwał się cicho Philip, jego głos pełen zbędnego oddechu, którego próbował się pozbyć.

\- Ja za tobą też – odpowiedział brunet, zaciskając w pięści materiał kołdry. – Bardzo – dodał po chwili, wypuszczając oddech, ignorując łzy zaczynające spadać mu po policzkach. Tłumił je w sobie znacząco za długo. Philip podniósł dłoń i otarł je z budzi bruneta. – Jestem żałosny, prawda?

\- Nie, nie mów tak. – Jego szept cichy, przepełniony bólem. – To nie wstyd tęsknić. – Chwycił Daniela za kark i przyciągnął do siebie, kładąc sobie jego głowę na klatce piersiowej i obejmując jego ramiona drugą ręką. Czuł, jak łzy bruneta przesiąkają przez materiał jego biało-czarnej koszulki, której materiał na plecach był ściskany przez jego długie palce.

Po dłuższym czasie oddech młodszego mężczyzny uspokoił się, a na policzkach zostały powoli zasychające stróżki łez. On sam odpłynął w tak bardzo potrzebny mu sen.

Philip przeczesał palcami brązowe loki przyjaciela i pocałował go w czoło, po czym zamknął swoje niebieskie oczy, czując jak słone łzy spadają po bladej cerze jego policzków.

Jedyne, czego Daniel nie mógł w tym momencie wiedzieć, to sposób, w jaki serce Philipa płakało do niego i razem z nim.

***

Pierwsze dni po wyjeździe Philipa były dziwne. Daniel czuł się obco we własnym mieszkaniu, które wydawało się znacznie większe niż wcześniej. Nieprzyzwyczajony do życia sam, bez najlepszego przyjaciela po swojej stronie, nie wiedział, co z sobą zrobić, więc próbował zajmować czas nagrywaniem i edytowaniem filmików na swój kanał. Zajmowało to bardzo dużo czasu, gdy musiał robić to bez niczyjej pomocy. Gdy wieczorami w mieszkaniu robiło się za cicho i nieznane, nielubiane uczucie zaczynało o sobie przypominać, włączał pierwszy serial, jaki przyszedł mu na myśl lub film, którego jeszcze nie widział. Cokolwiek, by zająć umysł. W przerwach między odcinkami, siedząc na wygodnej kanapie ze szklanką Ribeny w ręce, rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, stwierdzając z przerażeniem, że tęskni nawet za rzeczami, które zawsze go u Philipa irytowały lub były przyczynami rzadkich sprzeczek, jak zostawianie otwartych kuchennych szafek, porozrzucane po całym mieszkaniu skarpetki, czy zostawione szkła kontaktowe na umywalce w łazience.

Najgorzej było w nocy. Kładł się spać, jak zawsze, około drugiej lub trzeciej rano. Leżał przez dłuższy czas, wpatrując się w biały sufit bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy, przewracał się z boku na bok, nie znajdując ani jednej wygodnej pozycji, której tak desperacko potrzebował. Gdy w końcu zasnął, nie śniły mu się przyjemne rzeczy. Budził się kilka razy, za każdym razem zasypiając na powrót z większą trudnością. Jego ciało spocone, przyklejające się do prześcieradła i pościeli. Kilka razy obudził się z krzykiem, ale po kilku sekundach nie pamiętał nawet, dlaczego. Siedział z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wystraszoną twarzą i kołdrą zakrywającą dolną część jego nagiego ciała.

Ale to nieważne. Istotne było tylko to, że każdego wieczora, przed snem, dzwonił do niego Philip. W ciągu dnia nie było możliwości, bo starszemu mężczyźnie brakowało czasu nawet na podstawowe rzeczy, a strefy czasowe nie ułatwiały sprawy. Jedyną chwilą, w której mężczyzna miał czas dla siebie były właśnie wieczory, po powrocie do hotelu, w którym aktualnie mieszkał. Choć nie mogli pozwolić sobie na długie rozmowy z uwagi na to, iż Philip musiał wcześnie rano wstawać, poświęcał swój sen i opowiadał Danielowi o Ameryce, o pracy, o tym, co robi, czym się zajmuje, o ludziach, z którymi pracuje, o kilku znajomościach, które zawiązał, o dziwnych tradycjach, których Brytyjczycy nie zrozumieliby nigdy. O wszystkim, a nawet o kilku rzeczach więcej. Brunet leżał na boku lub na plecach, trzymając telefon przy uchu, ściskając urządzenie w ręku, jakby pomogło mu to być bliżej przyjaciela. Cicho pociągał nosem i hamował łzy, wiedząc, że wypłynął w momencie przerwania sygnału połączenia. Mimo tego, skutecznie ukrywał wszystkie znaki, ciesząc się szczęściem przyjaciela, mówiąc mu, że u niego wszystko w porządku.

\- Dan? – odezwał się jednej nocy, krótko przed skończeniem rozmowy Philip. Jego głos spoważniał nagle.

\- Tak?

\- Brakuje mi cię. – Daniel przygryzł dolną wargę i zacisnął oczy, czując jak łzy wydostają się i spadają po jego policzkach. Dopiero po chwili milczenia zorientował się, że oddech przyjaciela jest gwałtowny i przyspieszony. Potem usłyszał cichy szloch. – To przychodzi falami, a dzisiaj czuję, że tonę.

\- Philly… – Brunet nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć na wyznanie Philipa. To on zazwyczaj był tym bardziej wrażliwym, który nie radził sobie z większością rzeczy bez pomocy niebieskookiego przyjaciela. A teraz, gdy to on miał gorszy moment, nie mógł go nawet przytulić.

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał, jego głos ledwo słyszalny przez słuchawkę i pięć i pół tysiąca kilometrów odległości. – Miałem gorszy dzień.

***

Daniel usiadł bezradnie na środku łóżka, publikując filmik na swój kanał, a następnie na ich wspólny. Obserwował jak czerwony pasek ładowania niechętnie i z oporem przesuwał się do przodu.

Spojrzał za okno na wolno spadające płatki śniegu, ledwo widoczne zza gęstej mgły, która spowiła Londyn. Osadzały się na parapecie i szybie, zamieniając w krople wody. Ulotne i przemijające jak wszystko.

Pomyślał, że niedługo święta. Pierwsze, od wielu lat, które spędzi bez Philipa. Mężczyzna miał przyjechać, ale przeszkodził mu ważny projekt, który musiał zostać skończony w niewykonalnym terminie. Zwykle spędzał je z rodziną przyjaciela, jako że ze swoją nie miał za dobrych kontaktów, szczególnie z ojcem, więc wyglądało na to, że będzie zmuszony być sam ze sobą.

Wypuścił powietrze, po czym wstał, poszedł do kuchni, wziął butelkę wina i usiadł na kanapie w salonie. Nawet nie chodziło o religijność, bo czymkolwiek Daniel był, to na pewno nie było to, ale o samą tradycję. Święta w rodzinie Philipa zawsze były inne niż w jego rodzinnym domu. Były ozdoby, choinka, zapachy świątecznych potraw, przyjemna woń cynamonu w powietrzu i wszędzie porozwieszane różnokolorowe światełka, które zawsze oświetlały twarz niebieskookiego mężczyzny w jeden z najpiękniejszych sposobów, jaki Daniel kiedykolwiek widział. Uwielbiał świąteczne wieczory z kubkiem kakao lub kieliszkiem ajerkoniaku w ręku, siedząc na podłodze pod kocem, obok Philipa, obserwując iskrzący się płomień kominka. Nawet samo przyjemne ciepło rozchodzące się po jego ciele nie mogło równać się z tym, jak wyglądały święta w jego rodzinie. Cóż, choinkę mieli zawsze sztuczną, oboje rodziców pracowali w wigilię, a w następne dni byli zbyt zajęci szukaniem dna kieliszka, by zająć się Danielem i jego młodszym bratem, Adrianem. Chłopcy zazwyczaj leżeli w łóżku bruneta, cali przykryci grubą kołdrą, bojąc się wyjść choćby na moment, i wyobrażali sobie wszystko to, co Philip i jego starszy brat, Martyn, mieli od urodzenia.

Daniel nie chciał iść w ślady rodziców, ale w świąteczny wieczór znalazł siebie siedzącego w rogu kanapy z kolejną butelką trunku w ręce i co roku powtarzaną komedią w telewizorze, która nikogo już nie śmieszyła. Poza odgłosami dochodzącymi z ekranu, mieszkanie było kompletnie ciche. Brunet czuł przyjemny szum w głowie i rozpierającą go energię.

Chwycił w rękę telefon i na ślepo wybrał numer z ostatnich połączeń, wiedząc do kogo będzie należeć. I tak przez ostatni miesiąc kontaktował się tylko z jedną osobą.

Gdy usłyszał cichy sygnał oznajmiający rozpoczęcie nagrywania wiadomości, wypowiedział tylko:

\- Phil? Gdzie ty, kurwa, jesteś, gdy cię potrzebuję? – po czym rozłączył się i rzucił drogim urządzeniem o najbliższą ścianę, patrząc jak jego szybka rozpada się na kawałki. Był pewien, że gdyby je policzył to i tak byłoby ich mniej niż pęknięć w jego sercu.

***

Jedyne, na co Daniel zwracał uwagę w sylwestrowy wieczór, to chaotycznie migające światła, głośna muzyka, przyspieszone bicie jego serca, dłonie nieznajomego na jego biodrach, które ściskały je trochę za mocno niż by chciał, ale skutecznie tłumił to alkohol buzujący w jego organizmie, i ciała przyciśnięte do jego, z prawie każdej strony, poruszające się w rytm ogłuszających dźwięków.

Brunet nie był osobą chodzącą do klubów. Właściwie to unikał jakichkolwiek towarzyskich wydarzeń, nie czując się zbyt komfortowo w otoczeniu nieznajomych, ale potrzebował czegoś, co oczyści jego umysł od biegających myśli.

Poczuł usta nieznajomego mężczyzny na swojej wrażliwej szyi, nie wiedząc, czy przysunąć się w stronę dotyku, czy wręcz przeciwnie, odepchnąć go. Ręka nieznajomego przejechała po jego kroczu w tym samym monecie, kiedy usłyszał jego słowa.

\- Chcesz się stąd wynosić? – jego głos był niski, w oddechu wyczuwalny alkohol.

Daniel odwrócił się gwałtownie na jego słowa, spoglądając w jego niebieskie oczy, po czym chwycił go za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.

Nie pamiętał, jak dostali się do mieszkania, nie pamiętał, jak znaleźli się w jego sypialni i naprawdę nie pamiętał, jak to się stało, że leżał teraz nagi pod nieznajomym, pozwalając mu przejąć władzę i kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Ale nie narzekał, ponieważ, w rzeczy samej, na krótki czas, zapomniał o problemach, o tym, jak bardzo tęsknił. Na krótką chwilę jego myśli nie krążyły wokół mężczyzny, znajdującego się po drugiej stronie świata i to było dokładnie tym, czego potrzebował. Nie dbał o to, czy mężczyzna, którego imienia nawet nie poznał, wykorzystał go, czy nie, czy skończył przed nim, czy nie, czy wcześniej zobaczy fajerwerki pod swoimi powiekami, czy na niebie. Przez krótką chwilę jego myśli wyciszyły się, wsłuchując się tylko w jęki i przekleństwa swoje i nieznajomego.

***

Śnieg zasypał Londyn prawie tak samo mocno, jak złe myśli Daniela. Od początku lutego nie wychodził z domu. W ogóle. Kończyło mu się jedzenie, ale myślał, że skoro i tak jadł mało, powinno mu starczyć jeszcze na jakiś czas. Czuł, że schudł. Czuł swoje żebra, gdy przejeżdżał ręką po swoim boku i zaczynające wystawać kości biodrowe. Pomimo tego, że wiedział, że przyczyniło się do tego również odstawienie antydepresantów, nie widział celu w dalszym ich zażywaniu. Nie miał siły ani ochoty ruszać się z miejsca, w którym leżał. Wstawał tylko do łazienki. Na początku powstrzymywał się jak najdłużej, ale przestał, gdy raz w drodze upadł na podłogę i leżał skulony na korytarzu, czując, jakby jego nerki miały zaraz eksplodować. Czuł, że świat nie ma kolorów, że wszystko jest czarne, nie widział sensu i nie odczuwał radości, w tym, co kiedyś uwielbiał robić. Nie publikował nowych filmików, co spotkało się z zaniepokojonym odzewem fanów i licznymi telefonami i wiadomościami od Philipa, który, choć nie zdając sobie sprawy ze stanu Daniela, martwił się o przyjaciela, przeczuwając najgorsze.

Jedyne, czego był pewien to to, że tęsknił. Cholernie. Zastanawiał się, jak biologia może wytłumaczyć fizyczny ból, który odczuwał w klatce piersiowej, gdy wszystko, co chciał zrobić to ponownie zobaczyć Philipa. Wiedział, że, choćby nie wiem, ile czasu minęło, będzie za nim tęsknić, do momentu, w którym wróci. Będzie za nim tęsknić do momentu, w którym już nie będzie musiał tęsknić.

Zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy jego uczucia to na pewno przyjaźń, czy wyjazd mężczyzny nie uświadomił mu, że potrzebował go w swoim życiu również w innej roli. Nie można przecież aż tak bardzo tęsknić za zwykłym przyjacielem, prawda? Ale Philip nie był zwykły, był wszystkim, poza tym. Więc może rzeczywiście czuł do niego coś więcej, ale nie stawiało go to wcale w lepszej sytuacji, a sprawiało, że stawała się ona jeszcze trudniejsza.

Czasami znajdywał siebie płaczącego, marzącego tylko o tym, żeby wrócić do domu. Potem zdawał sobie sprawę, że przecież w nim jest. Ale nie jest szczęśliwy. Tak bardzo tęsknił za domem, tęsknił za miejscem, które już teraz nie istniało.

Nie wiedział, jak bardzo był złamany do momentu, w którym za każdym razem, gdy próbował się zaśmiać, chciał płakać.

***

Wiosna była inna. Philip zdołał ukończyć wszystkie najważniejsze projekty, które w najbliższej przyszłości miały zostać rozpowszechnione na całą Amerykę i Kanadę, i miał teraz mniej pracy.

Oznaczało to, że ożyła nie tylko przyroda, ale też Daniel. Rozmawiał z przyjacielem codziennie, czasem dwa razy dziennie po kilka godzin. Zwyczajny dźwięk głosu Philipa sprawiał, że na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i odrobina nowej chęci do życia. Nawet wyszedł z domu kilka razy. Zrobił zakupy, zjadł porządny posiłek. Żył od jednej rozmowy telefonicznej do kolejnej, reszta była tylko wypełnieniem, nieskończenie ciągnącym się pasmem godzin, z którym nie wiedział, co robić. Rozmawiali jak zawsze, o wszystkim, swobodnie. Tematy nie kończyły się, wręcz przeciwnie – wciąż pojawiały się nowe. Przez chwilę było tak, jak dawniej, tak, jak zwykło być.

I było tak mniej więcej do połowy maja, kiedy Danielowi całkowicie urwał się kontakt z przyjacielem. Pewnego dnia Philip nie zadzwonił o umówionej godzinie i nie odezwał się od tamtego momentu. Daniel doskonale pamiętał, jak siedział bez ruchu przez kilka godzin z telefonem w ręce, przeciągając palcem po popękanej szybce, pamiętał, jak nie spał tej nocy w ogóle, oglądając filmiki z kanału Philipa, słuchając jego głosu, wpatrując się w zadowoloną postać na ekranie laptopa. Gdy skończył, obejrzał je raz jeszcze. I znowu. I znowu.

Pamiętał, co, podczas jednej z rozmów, o tonięciu powiedział mu Philip. Danielowi wydawało się, że nie wychodzi już na powierzchnię. Nie był tylko pewien, czy jeszcze walczy o powietrze, czy tlen już się skończył.

A jeśli nie tonął, to zapewne się dusił. Łzy ściskały jego gardło każdej nocy. Oczy miał zaczerwienione i miał ochotę krzyczeć. Czy stracił jedyną ważną dla niego osobę? Z drugiej strony nie był za bardzo zdziwiony, nigdy nie potrafił utrzymać dobrych rzeczy i relacji przez długi czas, uważał, że nigdy na to nie zasługiwał. Może to i lepiej, i tak zawsze wszystko psuł.

Teraz nie czuł się smutny, nie był pewien, czy w ogóle jeszcze coś czuł. Zdawał się być pusty.

Był zmęczony. Nie fizycznie, ale psychicznie. Kompletnie wykończony. Marzył o zakopaniu się w przyjemnej pościeli, poczuciu miękkości jego czarno-szarego materiału, której kolory były bardzo adekwatne do sytuacji. Marzył o przytuleniu się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, z którym jeszcze pól roku temu prowadził całonocne rozmowy, gdy Philip przychodził wieczorem, ale rozmawiało się tak dobrze, że żaden z nich nie chciał przerywać. Często niebieskooki mężczyzna nie wracał do swojego pokoju. Kładł się obok Daniela, życzył mu dobranoc i zasypiał w jego łóżku, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie. I może była. Chciał objąć Philipa lub oprzeć policzek na jego klatce piersiowej, relaksując się z każdym jego spokojnym wdechem i wydechem, wsłuchując się w miarowe bicie jego serca, ignorując nieprzyjemnie wbijające się żebra. Zanurzyć się w cieple Philipa, odpoczywając na wygodnym materacu.

Tylko, że teraz był on zimny, miejsce obok niego puste, a on sam tracił zmysły, nie dostając żadnego znaku życia od przyjaciela.

***

Gdzieś pod koniec wiosny, gdy w jego pokoju było tak duszno, że zdawało się jakby całe powietrze wyparowało, leżał w środku nocy na łóżku, od paru godzin przewracając się z boku na bok, desperacko próbując znaleźć upragniony sen. Już prawie osiągnął cel, gdy usłyszał szczęk kluczy i zamka, a następnie ciche skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi wejściowych. Podniósł się, siadając na materacu i przecierając, zaczerwienione od zmęczenia i płaczu, oczy. Wstał i powoli uchylił drzwi od swojego pokoju, wychodząc na korytarz. Wiedział, że tylko jedna osoba poza nim ma klucze do mieszkania, ale wypierał tę myśl, gdyż zdawała się niemożliwa.

A jednak. Gdy stanął w holu, z sercem bijącym jak szalone, szeroko otwartymi oczami i rozchylonymi ustami, spotkał się ze spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu, za którymi tak bardzo tęsknił przez ostatnie siedem miesięcy. Nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić, więc zwyczajnie stał bez ruchu, patrząc jak Philip niezgrabnie odstawia walizkę w kąt i ponownie wbija w niego wzrok. Stali tak, nie zmieniając pozycji, przez długą chwilę, gdy w końcu starszy mężczyzna odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Danny? – Zrobił krok w kierunku bruneta i nieznacznie rozłożył ramiona w jego stronę. Jego głos był ochrypły, było słychać, że płacze, ale dla Daniela i tak był to najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie.

Młodszy mężczyzna poczuł łzy, spływające po jego policzkach, i wydał z siebie złamany szloch, podchodząc szybko do przyjaciela i zakopując się w jego ramionach, obejmując go dokładnie tak, jak chciał od dawna.

Czuł, jak jego kolana uginają się, nie będąc w stanie dłużej utrzymywać pionowej postawy. Philip ostrożnie osunął go na podłogę, klękając obok niego, nie wypuszczając z ramion.

Daniel spojrzał zaszklonymi oczami na przyjaciela, nie poświęcając najmniejszej uwagi temu, jak wygląda.

\- Phil. – Wtulił twarz w jego szyję, radując się ciepłem dłoni przesuwających się po jego plecach. – Phil, Phil, Phil, Phil.

\- Już dobrze Dan, już dobrze. Przepraszam – szeptał mu do ucha starszy mężczyzna, ściskając w ramionach jego ciało.

Siedzieli tak w korytarzu prawie godzinę i żaden z nich nie chciał puścić drugiego.

\- Co tu robisz? – zapytał cicho Daniel, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

Philip przeczesał palcami brązowe loki przyjaciela, uśmiechając się do niego.

\- Wróciłem.

\- Na jak długo?

Niebieskooki przejechał kciukiem po policzku bruneta, zauważając, o ile bardziej wydatne stały się jego kości policzkowe. Zauważył też porozrzucane tabletki antydepresantów w salonie i kuchni, ale stwierdził, że porozmawiają o tym później.

Philip przytaknął, nie dając jednoznacznej odpowiedzi, delektując się delikatnością skóry przyjaciela pod opuszkami swoich palców.

\- Czemu dzisiaj? – zapytał cicho Daniel, bawiąc się bladymi palcami przyjaciela jego drugiej ręki.

\- A wiesz, który dzisiaj? – brunet tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Jedenasty czerwca. Chciałem przylecieć rano, ale samolot miał opóźnienie. Mam dla ciebie prezent – odsunął się od przyjaciela, podszedł do walizki i wyciągnął niebieską torbę, którą wręczył Danielowi. – Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dwudziestych ósmych urodzin. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba – uśmiechnął się do niego.

Daniel otarł pozostałe łzy, powoli otworzył torbę i wyciągnął ze środka czarny materiał. Podniósł pytający wzrok na przyjaciela, który tylko zachęcił go kolejnym uśmiechem. Młodszy mężczyzna rozłożył tkaninę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i zaczął płakać ze szczęścia, przyciskając materiał do swojego ciała, po czym zarzucił ramiona na przyjaciela i przytulił go mocno. Koszulka była identyczna, jaką Daniel dał kiedyś Philipowi, tylko, że ta miała nadrukowane dwie daty: ich pierwszego spotkania i dzisiejszą. Brunet wiedział, że oznaczało to, że starszy mężczyzna nie wróci do Ameryki, że zostanie na Wyspach, razem z nim, że dzisiaj było ich drugie pierwsze spotkanie.

\- Dziękuję, ale wiesz, że i tak ty jesteś najlepszym prezentem – powiedział cicho Daniel, wiedząc jak tandetnie to zabrzmiało, ale nie mogąc się powstrzymać. I choć na jego język cisnęło się znacznie więcej słów i znacznie większe uczucia niż przyjaźń, nie wypowiedział ani słowa, ponieważ, czasami, zostawienie niektórych rzeczy dla siebie jest najlepszym, co można zrobić. Nawet jeżeli czuł, że pożerało go to od środka.

Nie wiedział tylko, że Philip chciał mu powiedzieć dokładnie to samo.


End file.
